Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Adventures of Heroism and Randomness
by Warpath361
Summary: What do you get when you have two Pokemon who used to be human, danger, randomness, and a crappy title! A story! Ocs are accepted through pm. Please refer to the first chapter for oc entry form samples. Bad summary, I know, but please give this story a chance. Rated T just to be safe. Mystery dungeon related.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Pokemon. Hi, this story is going to be about a Pokemon mystery dungeon adventure that does not relate to the plot or characters of any mystery dungeon story. To be simply put, the only thing that is similar is the dungeon thing and having exploration teams. Oc's will be accepted through pm. I hope if you are gonna submit one that it will meet the needs of the Oc form that I have in this chapter. Enjoy!**_

"Ugh, I gotta stop waking up in strange places," said Chris.

As you can tell, our glorious vision of guidance 'cough' the author 'cough' has provided us with a creature that we shall refer to as Chris.

"Need…water".

After crawling across the ground he found a stream and began drinking the water. When he finally was hydrated he noticed one small detail in the river that he had drinken from. There was no human reflection of him, only an image of a Riolu, wait a minute.

"What the"!

After looking around he saw no sign of life forms just himself, which he finally realised that his body was short and blue. It was true! He has turned into a Riolu! He denied it, thought about it, mentally debated on it and came to a one word conclusion.

"Cool".

He then heard a loud noise…forget that, he saw a freaking explosion! He ran over quickly and saw two Blastoise fighting a Monferno. He knew that Pokémon 101 was that water beats fire, what he couldn't figure out why both Blastoise looked like they were losing? He hid behind a tree and watched the battle. While both Blastoise kept shooting off water attacks ( with horrible aim he might add) the Monferno was moving with incredible speed (he can't say inhuman without sounding like an idiot no can he?) while throwing punches of fighting and electric elements. Eventually the Monferno just, froze, unable to move. Both of the water blasting turtles smirked and aimed their cannons at him. Not only were they not going to miss, they were going to put an end to his ability in battle, permanently. Without thinking Chris dove in front of the fire monkey and held his hand out. Both Blastoise staggered as they had now seen a new figure.

"Stop it that's enough or else" Chris exclaimed protectively.

"Or what pipsqueak?" asked one of the brutish bulky Blastoise.(Thumbs up if you agree that was superb alliteration).

Problem is that Chris hadn't thought it through. He had no idea if he was even at a high enough level to scratch them. He didn't even know if he had any attacks. _Aura sphere, _'what'? _I am your vision of guidance which will help you throughout your journey. _'Uhhh', _just use it you idiot! You can use endure, force palm, quick attack, destroy those pitiful excuses for fanfiction character bullies!_

"All right, Aura sphere" shouted Chris.

A large orb of blue energy was launched from his hands and shot at both Blastoise"

"Oh s-"

The mega turtle was unable to finish his response as he was launched into the air with his friend by an attack the size of three times their size.

"Hoorah…oh"

Chris had just remembered that he had monkey to save. He picked him up and headed into town with unconscious fire type in arms.

_**And there we go. Next time Chris will attempt to get help for the Monferno from some random people he doesn't even know. **_**Ocs will be accepted through pm. Here is the sign-up sheet.**

Name:

Species: (Cannot be legendary or over evolved, but can evolve towards future)

Gender: (Please fill this out!)

Moves:

Personality:

History:

Romantic interest: (optional) Can be towards an Oc of your own, or an oc of someone else's that has appeared in story (since no other characters have been mentioned so far you can enter them later through pm when more Ocs are introduced), or can be a love interest of Chris or Jared since they are undecided. Love relations must be straight (no guyxguy or girlxgirl)

Extra physical features: (optional)

Role: team member, rival, medic, team medic, team comedian, etc. (any role that involves the word 'team member' in it will boost the chance that your oc will be in more chapters)

_**Here is an example sheet of Jared:**_

Name: Jared

Species: Monferno

Gender: male

Moves: Flamethrower, flame wheel, thunder punch, mach punch, dig, aerial ace,

Personality: He is extremely scary when mad. Has a bad temper and blaze ability takes effect when mad despite damage taken. Is friendly to allies…unless angry. Doesn't give up in combat, is smart.

History: Used to be human. Was basically the same as a human as he is a Pokemon. One day he woke up in the world of Pokémon as a Monferno. He seemed to be at a high level since he could best opponents in battle. His rep kept anyone from attacking him while he lived in the wild. Unfortunately nobody tried to befriend him because that his shyness kept him from interacting with anyone on a friendly basis. Simply put, everyone thinks he is an intimidating warrior of solitude (someone who most people don't want to interact with). He has never been in combat trouble until now.

Romantic interest: None….for the moment

Extra physical features: Battle scar his neck.

Role: Team member, main character.

_**And there we go! You can even put in story suggestions, like the fact of who will help the Monferno that Chris is carrying since ideas for the next chapter are undecided. I will want ocs so until I get some story suggestions or ocs I will not be posting new chapters. Please review with as much kindness or criticism you can give to someone who is new to posting stories online.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Pokemon. Hello again. I am sorry it has taken so long to update. I have had four school assignments. And after I finished those assignments I got sick and I wasn't allowed to use my laptop. But now, I am pleased to inform you that I have finally finished posting the next chapter of the story. We now continue reading on to find out what will happen to Chris as he attempts to get help for his newly found…unconscious acquaintance. Now let's get this chapter started!...oh, I have been informed that I forgot to say something….oh right. Big thanks to Phooka-Chan for submitting her (I think it's a her) oc "Daisy". Also, here are my replies to the previous reviews:**_

**MisterBland1: Thanks dude, I hope that the story will go well too.**

**Bulbasaur816: I'm afraid that in order for me to use ocs I must receive the oc form that covers all the areas shown in the previous chapter with the oc form. But I will use an oc from you if you pm me the form.**

"Honestly, why does nobody want to help this dude? I already told them he was unconscious. He doesn't even look that scary…when unconscious" Chris said remembering how fierce he was in battle.

He then saw a Pichu with a scar on its ear at the entrance of an upcoming forest. He/she didn't seem wild so he thought that he/she might be able to help (yeah, he isn't good at telling genders until he hears their voice). He thought wrong, because the Pichu started to spark electricity from its cheeks.

"Hey you, (Chris was now able to identify that the Pichu was female) this forest is my territory! If you want to pass, you must- Oh my" it was now that the Pichu realised that Chris was carrying a Pokemon.

"Can you please help me, this Monferno is hurt!" The Pichu had nodded and pointed to the ground in front of her. After Chris put the Monferno down, he saw that the fire monkey was covered in bruises and scratches, as well as some scars that looked as if they had been there for quite some time. There was also a bite mark on his neck that sparked a bit with electricity. She then pulled out a mysterious item out of…well…nowhere, and a bright light enveloped the area. The bruises and scratches were gone; only the scars remained, including then bite mark on his neck.

"He will wake up soon, take him inside the forest and tell me when we wakes up" the Pichu said. Chris did what he was told. Minutes later, the fire type slowly awakened, and the blurry figure in his eyes cleared into a Riolu. Monferno took a defensive stance, as his fists lit up into flames.

"Whoa, take it easy dude, that's no way to say thank you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you were battling two Blastoise, were knocked out, I stepped in, and I aura sphered them and saved the day."

"And I am here because?"

"Well then I picked you up…"

"Wait, go back."

"I picked you up?"

"No, before that!"

"Uh…I used aura sphere?

"Yeah, Riolu can't use that move until evolving."

"Oh yeah, well the voice in my head said…"

"Voice in your head?"

"Yeah, he was kinda rude though and sounded like a jerk in a way" Chris explained. Why that ungrateful, clueless- fine you wanna be that way. An apple fell from a tree and hit Chris right in the head.

"What the?" Then Chris couldn't remember what happened.

"What just happened, where did this apple come from?" Ok I had my fun. Anyway, the Monferno stood there dumbstruck as is friend had just faced the almighty power of the autho- I mean, karma.

"Any way my name is Chris."

"Jared"

"I didn't think any Pokemon here had a name like that."

"I was about to say the same to you".

"Well truth is, I am actually a human," Chris said without thinking. Chris knew that a thousand different responses could have come from his brainless response. He got one he didn't expect. Jared opened his eyes then asked in a shocked, partially loud voice,

"You're a human too!?"

"Too? So you're a human," Chris asked.

"Yeah, I also have had a voice in my head. Though it only told me my attacks," Jared explained.

"Wow. But, I have one question, where did you get those scars," Chris once again asked.

"Read this". Jared then pulled an I-Pod out of nowhere and gave it to Chris. The screen displayed Jared's past as well as his history in text.

"Where did you get an I-Pod?"

"It's mine from the human…I mean, our world. Apparently Pokemon can hold one item that can pop out of nowhere."

"So those battle scars were from battling a lot".

"Yeah, I never had any problems until that fight with the Blastoise".

"Can you tell me why you had a bite-mark on your neck?"

"Yeah, earlier I got into a fight with a group of Electrike led by a Manetric. One of the Electrike got a lucky hit with a thunder fang. It didn't bother me until it got into my bloodstream."

"Okay"

Then Jared made a facial expression as if he just heard something. He thought a bit, then, in a lighting quick motion he picked up a stick on the ground and threw it at a bush. Chris and Jared heard a thud indicating that the stick had hit something.

"What the heck was that for?" Chris asked.

"Well, the voice came back and told me that I can hurl items on the ground by pressing the L+R button"

"And?"

"Well I have no idea what an L+R button is so I just picked up the stick and threw it in a random direction," Jared explained.

The two walked over and cleared the bushes to reveal a fainted Pichu. The stick was nowhere to be found.

"Oh dam-"

"Hey, watch the language. Kids could be seeing this," Chris said.

"But I thought this story was for teens."

"Oh sure, kids will read the rating and ignore this like the way 10 year olds pay attention to the ratings of games like Halo 4."

"You make a good point," Jared admitted.

Chris then found the mysterious item that Pichu had used to heal Jared before. Chris picked it up and a white light enveloped the area. Pichu then was breathing normally and was simply resting.

"What did you do?" Jared asked.

"This is the item that this Pichu had used to heal you and take away all those scratches and bruises on you before."

"I was wondering why those weren't there," Jared said while looking over his body.

The Pichu then awoke and glared at Jared.

"What the h-e-double-hockey-stick was that for?!" She asked in a very angry voice.

"Sorry, it was an accident" Jared said, being rather displeased with himself.

"Well it's not a nice way to say thanks to the person who healed you," She said, calming down a bit.

"Why were you in that a bush anyway?" Chris said, joining the conversation.

"Well I went looking for you since I thought that your friend would've woken up I right now. Then I heard you mention that you both are humans so I hid in the bush to listen. I'm actually a human too." She explained.

"So what's your name?" Jared asked.

"My name is Daisy Oda" Daisy said.

"Well hi, my name is Chris and this is Jared"

"Thanks for healing me"

"You're welcome." Daisy said.

"So…what should we do now?" Jared asked.

"I have an idea. Have you guys ever played any Pokemon mystery dungeon games?" Daisy asked.

"Yep"

"Yeah"

"Well, in town there is a bulletin board that has all sorts of jobs that Pokemon exploration teams can do. The same dungeon rules apply as they do in the games. We could make a base, start a team, recruit other members, and do a lot of good in this world" Daisy explained with a smile on her face.

Both Chris and Jared liked this idea. They figured that they have nothing better to do. They both nodded.

"Great, I actually found a application form that I can send after it's completed, but first we will need a base."

"Yeah, but where?" Chris asked.

"Well, we can build one in this forest, nobody comes around here much. All we need is to cut down some trees to use for wood," Daisy said.

**Jared has learned the move cut. **

With a burst of speed, Jared had charged at a group of trees and within seconds they became a pile of wood. Then, Jared had carved the wood into building materials and began building on the spot of ground that was just empty grass.

**Jared has learned the move smoke screen.**

A large cloud of mist had been blocking the view of the building progress from Chris and Daisy's eyes. The cloud cleared and a regular house had appeared. Jared was leaning against the door, grinning. Daisy and Chris just sweat dropped at the sight. The trio entered the house and in there was a living room to their left, though it had no couch or anything, just a table. There was a dinner table to their right that had wooden seats and a kitchen right next to it. It had a table, pantry, and a sink. There was also a hallway with four doors, two that led to bedrooms, and two that each led to a bathroom. Each bedroom had a desk and two bunk beds.

"That was fast" Chris stated.

"Yeah, but we will have to buy any furniture and/or appliances. Also, the beds don't have any mattresses, blankets or pillows." Jared said.

"We can get those later, but we will need a team leader. You two can decide who it is." Daisy said referring to the fact she didn't want to be leader.

An ultimate showdown took place at that moment. Fire was blazing in both Chris and Jared's eyes. It would be a swift but difficult battle, but it would not be stopped. It was a fierce conflict of…wait, what.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Chris and Jared shouted.

"Paper beats rock," Chris said. Jared groaned in defeat.

"Okay fine you're the leader. Now we need a team name" Jared said.

At that moment, Chris did a large amount of thinking, but within a minute he had thought of a team name.

The team name would be…

_**And there we go. Chapter 2 is done. I have not actually thought of a team name. You guys can send in suggestions of what the team name can be. Whichever one I like best I will use. If not…well I will have to rely on my brain and we all know that won't end well. Now here is Daisy's oc info:**_

Name: Daisy Oda

Species: Pichu

Gender: Female

Moves: Thunder, Volt Tackle, Iron tail, Electro ball, Headbutt, Dig

Personality: Likes to be a helpful to others, She is mainly likes to calm be people down of they have a temper, She just is mainly only wants to help a person calm down without using violence but when they hurt her or her teammates she will go insane.

History: Use to be human. She was mainly the most quiet, shyest girl there was but everyone mainly calls her insane cause her defensive attitude. She got into a fight with her mom and had a deep scar on her left ear. When she woke up she notice she was a Pichu and ran towards an forest. Her rep is to test the Pokémon wither or not they can pass. People always thought she was a physco cause of her "test" she felt offended of this and will attack anyone who come near her forest. But yet when she has a caring heart to her the Pokémon who are injured, she always like to help an injured Pokémon when there in trouble. She always come with a item she found lying in her forest to help her with her medic skills.

Romantic interest: (optional) Jared

Extra physical features: (optional) a giant scar on the left ear

Role: team medic, main character

_**Now that is done chapter 3 will appear after I choose a team name and that finish typing the chapter. Also I would appreciate receiving at least 2 reviews. I know that it might be a bit selfish but I think it is important to know that people read my story and if they do, feedback is appreciated no matter how harsh. Those 2 reviews can be either a regular review or a team name suggestion, I just want to know that people read my story. Thank you all. And now I will leave you with some words of wisdom. **_

_**Always know this. Somebody out there will accept you for who you are. Somebody out there is a nice person who will always support you when you need it. And in a few years after that, you will always wonder: How was that Author right?**_

_**Until next time. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Pokemon. And I am sorry it took so long to add a third chapter. I don't feel like making any excuse as to why it took so long, so let's just get on with it. Oh and in this chapter you will see a new character, more specifically, Fire Gear's oc, Ray. Now on with the show! **_

"Nobody said anything about paper work" Chris groaned as he filled out yet another piece of white evilness. Hey I have nothing against paper, but I do despise paper with blanks waiting to be filled with something boring. Jared then stepped in with yet another piece of paper in hand.

"Well here is the last one" Jared said as he placed the sheet on the desk Chris was using to write on.

"Why am I the only one doing this?"

"Because you're the team leader and it says the team leader has to do the major paperwork"

"You never had to do paperwork in the games…"

"Well in the games there was a nearby guild that would take care of all of that. But there is no nearby guild for miles, so the post office is our next best option" Jared explained.

"Lucky me"

"By the way, what did you come up with for a team name?"

"Valkyrie"

"Any reasons"

"Do you want the big explanation or the short 7 word response?"

After 5 seconds of thinking…"The short one"

"It came to me in a dream" Chris joked as he stood up holding a pile of paper. He then put them in an envelope. As if on que, Daisy came in.

"Hey guys, I just found a place that can give us the furniture we need…but"

"But what?" Chris and Jared both asked.

"But it is rather expensive and I don't have much cash. What about you two?"

"I just got here" Chris replied.

"I have some money from winning battles, but it think it should be used for supplies once we get an item bag." Jared said while flipping a coin in his hand

"Okay, how about we go give the application form to the post office so we can get our bag and stuff then we get supplies and find a job on the bulletin board that will get us enough money to buy some furniture." Daisy suggested. Without any argument or disagreement or whatever scrap could possibly make them do anything other than agree, the three left for the nearby town (haven't really thought of a name for the town yet, so we are just going to refer to it as "the nearby town").

When the three had found Pokemon Post Office, they gave the form to a Pikachu, who then gave it to a Dragonite for delivery. The post office looked the same as the one in the rescue team games which was run by Pelipper. Except this one was actually close to the centre of town.

"I thought Pelipper were used for delivering mail" Chris said.

"Yeah, but Dragonites are faster so they use them instead, unless it involves delivery to any place with ice. Think of it as shipping conditions" Daisy explained. Within a mere 10 minutes of wait (which was passed by with Chris and Jared having staring contests with a pair of Axew and Daisy having a nice conversation with a Skitty) the Dragonite returned with a box and set it down in front of our three heroes. They opened it and inside there was an item bag….or a treasure bag…or whatever you want to call it. They also found a few items such as iron thorns and a variety of berries, accompanied by a pile of team badges.

"Okay now what" Jared asked as he put on his badge and piled the berries and thorns into the item bag (somehow with the thorns not hurting the berries).

"Well, one of us should take the chest with extra badges back, and the other two should find a job to complete and get some items from town" Chris said, fitting his own badge on.

"I'll take the chest back" Jared said, picking up the chest and heading off towards the base.

"I'll find a job to do" Daisy said taking off for the bulletin board.

"Guess that leaves me to get the items" Chris said.

With that Chris went to a shop run by Kecleon. It looked the same as they do in the games, and like in the games, run by green Kecleon and a purple one.

"Welcome to our shop" The green one said.

"What can we help you with today?" The purple one asked.

"What items do you have in stock" Chris asked.

After purchasing a few berries, stun and sleep seeds, apples (one of which Chris immediately ate after the author realised that Chris hadn't eaten anything since the story began) and three reviver seeds, Chris went on his way and found Daisy waiting by the bulletin board.

"I got the items."

"Good and I found us a mission"

"Does it pay well?"

"It will be enough for chair cushions and mattresses for beds. And enough spare money for items next time we need them." Daisy explained.

"What's the job?" Jared asked…wait a minute.

Daisy and Chris jumped when they saw the fire monkey pop up out of nowhere.

"Dude, don't do that" Chris said.

"Whatever, now onto the job description" Jared said, wanting to hear about what they would be up against.

"Well the job is from female Lopunny. She wants us to go into Apple Forest and retrieve a necklace she dropped-"

"Wait, wait, wait. One: why would she drop a necklace in a forest and not go back to get it? And two: why are we getting a good amount of money just for a simple retrieval task?" Chris asked.

"If you let me finish I will get my chance to explain. Ahem, she lost her necklace when she got jumped by a wild Pokemon. The only other information is that she didn't get a good look at the Pokemon that jumped her and that it was able to sneak up on her despite her large ears" Daisy explained.

"Well a phantom attacker would explain why it pays well" Jared muttered. He did not like the thought of fighting an enemy with the ability to move without a sound.

"Okay then, let's head for Apple Forest" Chris said, walking away from the group.

"You have no idea where it is, do you" Jared and Daisy said at the same time.

**-One pointless discussion about lack of direction later- **

The three had been making their way through the forest and scaring off wild Pokemon. The journey had been rather easy due to the high levels of our three heroes. Still, none of the Pokemon they defeated dropped a necklace that matched the one from the job description.

"So what is our kill count so far?" Daisy asked.

"3 Murkrow, 4 Bidoof, 5 Ekans, 3 Oddish, and 2 Gloom" Jared counted, while using his fingers to number off each species.

"But still no necklace" Chris said.

Then out of nowhere, multiple Oddish, Gloom, and even a few Vileplume appeared.

"Crap, monster house" Daisy said.

"I think there is a little too many of them to handle" Chris admitted, obviously intimidated by the amount of poisonous Pokemon surrounding them.

"What do we have in terms of battle items?" Daisy asked.

"Umm…a couple of sticks" Jared said, face palming as he remembered on how they had worked out for him the first time and realising that they would need a better solution.

All of a sudden, the wild Pokemon in the room became paralyzed….I SAID _**WILD**_ POKEMON!

"Oh right" Chris said, as he stopped standing still.

With that opportunity, the three began beating the crap out of the grass and poison types. After the room was cleared, a Haunter emerged.

"Are you the one who helped us?" Chris asked.

"Correct, it looks like you needed some assistance" Haunter said in a creepy tone.

"So you used a petrify orb?" Daisy asked.

"Also correct" Haunter answered, again, in a creepy tone.

"Are you a wild Pokemon?" Chris asked.

"No, I just prefer to live in a forest as compared to a noisy town" Haunter answered….in a tone which you would probably know by now.

"Well okay but-" Jared was cut off as Chris interrupted him

"Did you happen to see a necklace by any chance?"

"No, are you looking for one?"

"Yeah, we think a Pokemon has it" Daisy chimed in.

"What a dilemma, I believe I can help you find it though" Haunter said with a smile….one that is naturally creepy.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Of course, you did after all save my life." Haunter said.

"We saved you? I thought you saved us?" Jared said, still not believing in this overly generous Pokemon.

"Indeed, I was about to step into that monster house that you stepped in, despite the fact I did have a petrify orb, I would have never been able to take them all down. If you hadn't come along, I'd be a goner" Haunter explained with a smile on his face.

"Well we were happy to be of assistance" Daisy said smiling.

"Yeah, now let's go find that necklace" Chris said, leading the way, with Daisy and Haunter close behind him, and with Jared not too far behind them.

'I don't believe in coincidences, and I certainly don't believe in this Haunter being a good gu….wait a minute'

**-Flashback-**

_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope! _

Whoops wrong flashback…

**-Flashback….again-**

_The only other information is that she didn't get a good look at the Pokemon that jumped her and that it was able to sneak up on her despite her large ears._

**-Flashback(s) end-**

Jared realised that if there was one Pokemon that could make no noise at all it would have to be a ghost type like this very generous Haunter. Jared also knew that if this Haunter was holding an item, it could be easily hidden, and that he needed to find a preferably violent way to find out the truth.

**Jared as learned the move knock off.**

Yeah, that'll work.

In an instant, the fire monkey launched his attack at the ghost, resulting in multiple things: Haunter hitting the ground, a necklace hitting the ground, Daisy having a look of shock, and Chris having a look of stupidity and confusion...another apple falling on his head. What, I gotta have some fun too.

"Ugh" groaned Haunter.

"Called it" Monferno said as he did an air punch in victory.

"But, why did you do it Haunter?" Daisy asked while preparing to launch an electric attack.

"Quite simple, I robbed the Lopunny, but that doesn't mean that I did not expect an exploration team to show up in response. So I planned to wait outside of the dungeon entrance and follow any teams that went looking for me. You seemed to be quite the naive team, so I saved you from the monster house only to gain your trust. Once that I helped you comb over every inch of the dungeon and find nothing, you would assume that the thief had already fled, resulting in you leaving and not bothering to come back looking for it ever again" The Haunter explained after getting up.

"But you didn't plan on me kicking you sorry (insert term here)" Jared said.

"Correct, and now I have no choice to defe-ow" Haunter was cut off after being electrocuted by Daisy, who then proceeded to pick up the dropped necklace.

"What do we do with him now?" Daisy asked.

"Jared, do something…violent" Chris ordered, looking at his teammate.

"Already got something in mind" Jared answered. After an evil laugh which could scare a ghost (and it actually did scare one that we all know and fear for) Jared dragged him off towards town.

"Do you think the authorities will have any preference for the amount of physical and or psychological marks that are dealt towards the criminals we capture?" Chris asked the female electric mouse.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Let's just hope they don't and leave it at that." And with that the two exited the dungeon.

When Chris and Daisy returned to town, they found Jared and Haunter with a Magnezone, and two Goletts.

"Officer please! Take me to Jail! Just please get me away from this Monferno" Haunter said in a begging voice. If he had knees, he'd be on them right now and if he had underwear, they'd be soiled with fear

"Take him away men" Magnezone said. With that, the two Golett dragged the Haunter away. Chris and Daisy couldn't decide what was weirder: the fact that the Golett were able to drag a ghost to jail, or that said ghost was so willing to be turned in.

"Is there any particular reason why a highly wanted criminal would rather be thrown in the slammer instead of spend another minute with you?" Magnezone asked?

"Perhaps he thought that he could phase through whatever jail you put him in" Jared answered.

"Not likely, since that we have a psychic Pokemon that can shut down his abilities. Nonetheless, good work. Here is a little something that we have since you caught him." Magnezone said, as a Golett handed Jared a bag of cash.

"Thank you." And with that, the Monferno came to rejoin his friends.

"Since when do Golett help with police work" Daisy asked.

"They decided to recruit some Golett so that they would be able to properly apprehend any ghost types" Jared explained.

"And the necklace"

"Already returned"

"Okay, now let's get some furniture" Chris said. The team went around town until they found a place called "Snorlax's Sleeping Stuff". There was a Girafarig at the desk.

"Hello and what can I help you with today?" the Girafarig asked. After purchasing eight mattresses, blankets and pillows, team Valkyrie headed home and went to bed.

7 hours later… (In this world, time is the same as our world. That means 60 seconds a minute, 60 minutes an hour, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and 365 days a year….I think.)

It was 5 in the morning and only one member of team Valkyrie was awake. Jared. Ever since he turned into a Monferno, he had no longer required multiple hours of sleep. So instead of 8-10 hours of sleep, he only needs 3-4 hours. Jared thinks that this is because of his fighting type trait. Anyway, he was reading the morning paper (yes there is a newspaper in this world).

"Team Electabuzz make a comeback after accidentally zapping Team Starmie's best pitcher"

Jared then took notice of an orange Pokemon that looked like an otter with goggles on his head. After successfully identifying the Pokemon as a Buizel, he went outside the house to confront him (note that Jared was looking through a window in the house). Jared could not possibly think of why anyone would come to their base this early in the morning.

"Hey would you happen to be Jared of Team Valkyrie" the Buizel asked.

"Yeah, and who wants to know"

"Oh sorry, my name is Ray and I wish to challenge you to a fight"

"Sure, but may I ask why you want to battle _me_ so early in the_** morning**_" Jared asked putting some emphasis on "me" and extra emphasis on "morning".

"You see, my father told me about legendary Pokemon that live among us naturally. In short, some legendaries have the ability to shape shift. And some Pokemon have been rumored to have a blessing of a legendary species and that they have their power sealed inside of them." Ray explained.

"So you think that I may be one of _those_ Pokemon"

"I haven't met any other Pokemon who beat up regional champions and powerful wild Pokemon almost monthly"

"Weekly actually, and you still haven't answered why you want to fight me so early in the morning, and how did you know I joined team Valkyrie" Jared asked.

"I am friends with the Lopunny you helped out and she told me about your heroics. As to your other question, when I realised that you guys might be going on missions, I decided to come to your base and wait till you woke up, but apparently you are already awake" Ray said.

"So the earliness is because you didn't want to miss us"

"Basically yeah"

"You do realise that's kind of dumb right" Jared said. Ray just shrugged.

With that, Jared lead deeper into the woods thinking it would make a more intense battleground. They both stood at opposite ends, facing each other.

"Wait, you can't use fire type moves in an environment like this" Ray said, not wanting a simple duel to cause a forest fire.

"I wasn't planning on using any, since you are a water type" Jared explained.

"Okay then 3…2…" Ray did not finish his count down as both combatants rushed towards each other. Jared threw a mach punch and Ray used brick break. When the two's fist collided, all of the nearby trees shook. Jared then charged his fist into a thunder punch and aimed for the head. Ray saw it and ducked, then delivered a kick to Jared's stomach. Jared went flying but not for long, for when he hit the ground he used dig. Ray took in his surroundings but it was too late as Jared came out of the ground and hit Ray straight in the chest with a thunder punch. Ray went flying but repeated the same thing Jared for when he hit the ground he used a dig attack. Jared however knew how to counter this as he went up into a nearby tree. When Ray emerged from the ground he fired off a sonic boom towards the tree Jared was hanging from. Jared jumped from the tree and hit Ray with an aerial ace. The two went back to fighting each other hand to hand but then they heard the sound of a tree falling towards them. Jared then jumped towards the tree and used cut, carving the tree into multiple pieces and then kicking them towards Ray. But the otter countered by using brick break on every piece, occasionally missing a few. Chopping all the pieces of wood gave Ray an idea. He then used sonic boom multiple times, each one missing Jared, but hitting a tree. Jared then realised what he was doing, but it was too late as the trees all fell down on him. Ray then observed to see if Jared would surrender. But then, all the trees went flying in the air, and the fire/fighting (notice it says fire and fighting not firefighting) monkey lunged towards Ray and hit him with a thunder punch. It ended up being a direct hit…but Ray still got up afterwards. Ray then fired an ice beam, and Jared counterattacked with a flame thrower.

Meanwhile the rest of team Valkyrie were observing from a distance.

"Why must he fight this early in the morning?" Chris asked, obviously not pleased with having to be woken up by the sound of trees hitting the ground.

"Do you think he will be okay?" daisy asked.

"Jared, he'll be fine"

"I was talking about the Buizel"

The fight raged on as neither fighter would give up, but both did seem to be a bit exhausted from battle fatigue. Both were panting hard and were sweating a river.

"Hey I got an idea" Jared said.

"Giving up are you?" Buizel asked with a smirk.

"No, but how about one final clash, first to fall loses" Jared explained.

"You're on" And with that, both sides launched a punched towards each other. The result was an explosion of dust and both Pokemon lying on the ground tired.

"You're pretty good kid" Jared said in between breaths.

"I'm not a kid"

"Okay then, your pretty good…gramps" Jared joked.

"Very funny" Ray retorted.

"Hey, how would you like to join our exploration team?" Jared asked.

"Any benefits"

"We get to make the world a better place….and beat the crap out anyone who disagrees with the way we do things"

"I'm in" And thus, Team Valkyrie gained a new member.

_**And there yeah go ladies and gents. Sorry it took so long. I will try to add another chapter before school starts up again. Oh and here is the oc information for Ray: **_

_**Name: Ray**_

_**Species: Buizel**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Moves: Sonic boom, Aqua jet, Ice beam, Brick break, Dig**_

_**Personality: He is crazy in the head, he will fight anyone no matter how big there are and face danger laughing but he doesn't do that because he think its rude laugh in people's face. He is also a smart fighter; he carries a bag mostly full of healing items. He is friendly to new people and willing to help other people for good karma or money.**_

_**History: when he was younger he heard stories of the legendary Pokemon who is known for being very powerful or being a mystery so he made a goal to find one of the legendaries and challenge one in a dual, so he trains every day and will not back down from a fight.**_

_**Romantic interest: you can choose.**_

_**Extra physical features: he wears goggles on his head and has a scar on his right arm.**_

_**Role: team medic or rival to the main characters**_


End file.
